You can be my Treasure
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: I got bored and wrote a GumixTeto fan fic, don't kill me! One-shot, rated T just to be safe.


**I know I need to update my other stuff but I had a random idea.**

**Nobody kill me for writeing this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or utaloid or all those other loid's…**

**Teto's pov**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face.

It was going to be another great day; I looked over to my clook.

I SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP FIVE MINUTES AGO!

I rush to get my hair up in pig tails because it takes like 10 minutes to do.

I'll skip my make up today; I throw my uniform on and run down stairs.

I saw my sister Haku and Neru in their pajamas still.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO GET READY! NERU HAS SCHOOL AND YOU HAVE WORK TODAY RIGHT HAKU?!" I said starting to make myself a quick piece of toast.

"Um Teto… today is Saturday…" said Neru looking up from her cell phone.

"Oh…" I said taking my toast out of the toaster.

"Gumi came over earlier, she wanted you to go to her house so you guys could go to the mall," said Haku.

"Oh okay," I said eating my toast.

After I ate my toast I went upstairs and put on my makeup.

Then I changed out of my uniform and put on a plain white tee and my hot pink hoodie. Then I put on my jean shorts and a pair of cute black boots.

I grabbed my purse and head downstairs.

"I'm head over to Gumis!" I yelled.

"Okay take care!" yelled Haku.

Gumi lives across the street; we have lived in the same neighborhood since we were 5.

She has been my best friend ever since we were really little.

When I was being bullied she stood up for me then we started talking and found out we live in the same neighborhood.

I knocked on the door and a tall boy with green hair was wear a plain white tee and jeans.

"Gumi! Teto is here!" he yelled into the small townhouse.

"Hey Gumo! How are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Still sick," he said frowning.

"Well we will get you something from the mall!" I said with my clumsy smile.

"Hey Teto!" said Gumi standing by her brother.

She was wearing an orange sun dress with a big white belt and white flats.

"Let's go! The bus will be here any moment!" said Gumi grabbing my hand and running me to the end of the street where the bus stop was.

The moment we got there the bus had just pulled up. we got a good seat and started talking about stuff until we got to our stop.

First we stopped by the book store and bought some manga.

Then we went to the arcade and played a lot of games but Gumi won all of them…

Then we went and tried on a bunch of girly jewelry and such at some small gilry store for like fat 12 year old girl obsessed with American pop stars.

We bought macth best friend necklaces then went to the food court and got some really good ramen.

We were eating and listening to Miku Hatsune's new song Melt.

"One day me and you should become pop stars!" I said with my clumsy smile.

Gumi blushed a bit.

"My mom want's me and Gumo to go to law school like they did…" she said with a frown.

"Boo, well when I become famous we haft to sing a duet one day! I bet you it will be a hit!" I said with my clumsy smile!

"I'm moving to America next week though!" she said her eyes filling with tears.

"I know…" I said looking down at my feet.

"Let go to karaoke!" I said dragging Gumi away and to the karaoke place built into the mall.

"What do you want to sing Gumi?" I asked.

"How about Magnet?" asked Gumi.

"Okay!"

I put in the song number.

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_

_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_

_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_

_Scales dropping into your hand_

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_

_Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

_I want to embrace you; I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me; I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_

_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_

_The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_

_As if we had no time to feel tender each other_

_That dream has never come again_

_There is no chance in our reality_

_If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine... _

_You are everything in the world to me_

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying_

_When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

_I want to embrace you; I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me; I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_

_Even if I left, we would find each other again_

_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. _

_You are everything in the world to me_

"You are such a good singer Gumi!" I said with a smile.

"So are you!" she said smiling and blushing back at me.

After we left the karaoke place we went to a really good bakery and got Gumo some carrot cake.

We got back on the bus and went home and gave the cake to Gumo.

"Let's hang out in your room," I sad and we went to her room.

"I actually wrote a song, you want hear it?" I asked?

"Of course!" she said blushing.

I gave my head phones and had her listen to what I recoreded.

"Wow! This is good Teto! You should be a singer!" she said with a smile.

"I'll never be good enough…" I said looking down at my feet.

"What are you going to call it?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe something to do with us!" I said smiling again.

"Umm… how about…" she was blushing and thinking too hard.

"I can think of something later," I sad putting my hand on her back.

She grabbed me and faced me to ward her.

And then she pulled me towards her until our lips met.

I held her as our lips still pressed against each other for more of this new warmth.

Then we opened our mouth and let our tongues dance to a sweet melody that played in our heads.

We finally broke away.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" I said really loud.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How about I call it 'You can be my Treasure'?" I asked.

"That sounds good!" she said with a smile.

I smiled back with my clumsy smile.

**10 years later (they would be 25 right now)**

This was the biggest performance of my life!

I was preforming in this really popular club in Tokyo and this big record company was sending an agent to come and see me preform! This night was perfect.

I even had my own dress room! Well there where some other acts in here too…

I picked up a picture; it was of me and Gumi the day she moved away.

We haven't spoken since we started collage.

She went into the music industry instead of going to law school.

She has a husband now, his name is Len. **(I only used him because Gumo was her brother in this story)**

But I have a boyfriend, his name is Ted.

I found the old copy I had of the song I showed her that day we kissed.

I was going to preform it for the agent tonight.

"Teto, you're on in 5," said a woman with a clipboard.

"Okay!" I said as I set down the picture.

"Break a leg," said this Girl Luka who was also preforming tonight.

"Thanks," I sad as I walked out of the dressing room.

I got back stage and I heard the mc getting ready to call me on stage.

"Now for our very crazy twin tailed girl, Teto Kasane!" said the MC

I walked on and everyone was cheering.

"I'm going to sing something a little slow tonight, so grab you special someone and enjoy," I said into the microphone.

This is for you Gumi, I thought as I started to sing.

After I was done singing every burst into applause and cheers and I heard some drunken laughter… (Probably from my friend Meiko who I brought with me tonight)

After I got off stage I was about to walk off when, "You did good tonight."

I looked up, and my eyes filled with tears… is it really her?

"I'm the agent from Vocaloid Records. My name is Gumi Megpoid," she said with a smile.

**Nobody kill me I saw some art for this ship and decided to write this story!**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
